Not the Queen in his heart
by burstenna
Summary: "I am his Queen, and him my Pharaoh, but never will I be the Queen in his heart."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

I sat on my throne next to the Pharaoh. I glanced at him after he had brought judgement unto the murderer. He appeared as if scowling, an intimidating look, but that has always how he looked. He seldom smiles, even with laughter. He ruled the land after my dear brother saved all of Egypt. It has been four years that Seth had been crowned and as my brother's younger sister, I reigned along with him as his Queen.

The trials and meetings were over. The council of the Pharaoh was adjourned, and I stood up tired from sitting for half of the day.

"Mira, stay." Seth said.

Even as I am the Queen, I couldn't disobey him and remained. The doors closed as he ordered the guards to close it to give us privacy.

"Yes, my Pharaoh?" I said turning to him as he approached me.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the garden. Ra had long gone to sleep and almost everyone in the palace is in the land of dreams. The sky was clear of any clouds, and the moon can be seen round as it shone.

"That's a heavy sigh."

I turned to find a member of the council, Malik. With my nod I allowed my friend to join me, and he sat an acceptable distance from me.

"Just troubles the Pharaoh decided to give me." I said frustrated with the thought of him.

"That would be, my queen?" Malik asked in interest.

"To avoid you, my friend, for I share no time with him." I replied with a snort.

"And you disagree?" Malik asked.

"Of course, I do." I answered furiously. "He tells me I have no time for him, when he is the one that is always busy. He cannot even spend time with his own son."

"You are surely strange, my queen."

"Will you stop with the formality? I am already infuriated do not add more, Malik." I said testily. "And what pray tell do you mean by strange?"

"That you see the Prince as your son, when the mother is from his highness harem." Malik answered. "You act more as his mother than his own mother."

"Malik, I will not allow you to disrespect Teana for giving birth to the Prince. She has long left for the afterlife and you dare say that?!"

"My apologies..." Malik trailed off as he gauged my look on him. "...my friend."

"You better be." I said before I sighed once more. "That stupid... I hate this... I hate being in this situation. "

"Situation?"

"You are part of the council, and you know well that I am the Queen, but that does not mean that I have feelings for the Pharaoh." I answered. "I respected my brother's wish and agreed, but that is it."

"It surprises me still that you were the one to make it so that there will be an heir." Malik answered.

"If anything, I believe the gods wanted it to be so if that scheme worked." I replied. "Be it the gods will or possibly luck. I am happy with the outcome."

"For the queen, has yet to—"

"Shush!" I hissed at him with narrowed eyes. "I will cut your tongue if you dare continue."

Malik chuckled his eyes shining with mirth at my anger.

"Malik, would you think it was silly of me to say that Seth has fallen in love with me?" I asked.

"That I am not sure, Mira." Malik replied his eyebrows meeting at her query. "Why do you say so?"

"The last the council brought up about an heir, he tried and failed in flirting or more so seducing me." I answered laughing at the memory, it was amusing. "If I didn't know him, I would have taken too his advances, and..."

"You created that scheme and thereby had the Pharaoh in ire. Yet he did nothing to you."

"It solved the councils' problem, what of it?" I huffed. "But earlier... the Pharaoh…"

* * *

_Seth approached me, and I raised my red eyes meeting with his blue eyes. As I gazed in his eyes, there was an emotion that I never thought I would see reflected in his eyes._

_"Mira, stay away from the High Priest Malik."_

_"He is my friend, My Pharaoh." I replied sceptical of his reasons. "You are telling me to avoid him for what reasons?"_

_"You are the Queen, Mira, for you to be even alone with him can lead—"_

_"You do not trust me." I said._

_"That is not it." He said taking my hand._

_"What are you doing, Seth?" I asked confused of his actions. He never took my hand in his, except for his failed attempt at seduction._

_"Mira, you said before that my heart is with someone else." He said before he placed my hand above his beating heart. "Time has passed and my heart now is with you."_

* * *

"I used have feelings for him, while my brother reigned as Pharaoh. Yet, Kisara appeared and his protectiveness for her... was not the same to how he was with me. He had been high priest and as the high priest, it's one of your duties to keep the royal family safe. I knew from then... his heart is with her and even now I believe that."

"What makes you believe that his highness heart is with this woman?" Malik asked.

"For her Ka is the white and blue dragon he calls on." I replied. "And Seth never misses to visit the tablet where the dragon resides."

"And even with his words, you do not wish to believe him?"

"I do not wish to hold his heart, nor do I wish to hand out mine. Even without giving my heart out, it had been broken. "

A breeze had blown in the night sending my body into a shudder.

"I will be heading to my chambers as should you. It is late and we rise as Ra rises. Good night, my friend." I said before I ventured back to my chambers.

I distanced myself from Seth and even Malik, as I do not wish to see my friend hurt again. Seth had sent Malik for a night to the dungeons to think, more of a warning to me. I spent more of my time in the Prince's presence instead and even with Mana.

It was evening and I was taking a walk with the Prince. The child was but seven of age and I held his hand in mine as walked through the empty hallway. The way lit with torches.

The Prince was telling me of his lesson and asking why his father was always looked upset. I could only laugh at his query. At my laugh, a shadow had come around the corner wielding a dagger and his eyes were on the Prince.

"Mother!" The Princes' wail echoed in the empty hallway as I took the strike intended for him.

With what power I could muster, I called on my magic to burn the assassin before me. The assassin tried to disperse the fire caught on his clothes as he rolled on the floor, but the man would not be leaving the palace alive. As the man fell dead on the floor I coughed out falling to my knees and blood splattered onto my hand with that I began to feel dizzy. I looked down at the dagger in me. If I removed it I would lose blood and that would cause the dizziness, but… I was also growing weak. Poison.

"Mother!" The Prince cried as I knelt before him. "Someone! Help! Please someone! Malik! Isis! Anyone!"

"My prince" I said brushing his hair with my clean hand to soothe him.

Large tears fell down, staining his cheeks as he looked at me eyes wide with fear.

"I'm going to get help." He said as he made to stand.

"No." I grabbed his hand to keep him from standing. "Stay with me, while I am still here."

"But if I don't call for help... you..." He cried more and I hushed him giving him a hug to his side. He gripped my clothes as he sobbed.

"I'll stay for as long as life is still within me, but I cannot stay forever, my dear." I said weakly while I continued to soothe him, but knowing as I grew weak that I would leave. "You are my joy, dear. You always have. You never failed to make me smile. You are my happiness. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother." He said through his sob.

I pressed my lips to the crown of his head.

"Be a great ruler that your subjects look and speak of you with respect." I said as I noticed Seth with Malik and the other council running towards us. "Seth, spend time if only just for an hour with him instead of a tablet for hours long."

If Seth was surprised, I didn't know. My vision turned black and I could only hear steps and crying.

"Mira, I have come to love you." I heard into my ear. "And I will show you my love when we meet again."

Somehow, I believe him, but I also doubt him.

-End-

* * *

**AN: Miras' appearance: red eyes, long black hair with red bangs... if anyone is curious. ^w^**

**This is my first one-shot. Which is a big deal, I always made long stories never a short one and I'm satisfied with this one. Less need for thinking, hope you guys like it even though it's a sad ending, or is it? :3 I'm not sure if this will even have another story, but I made it last night for two hours. Criticism is welcome, so do review! Until the next!**


End file.
